the heavenly gift
by kireina
Summary: here it is the long awaited conteniue of haruka loves seiya hum maybe^_^'' sorry it took so long


The heavenly gift  
9 mouths after the child of tenoh haruka and seiya Kou was conceived a wonderful baby girl was born her name was Noelani Kou it meant heavenly gift of the stars. Seiya and haruka were overjoyed by their new baby girl like usual all yaten did was complain "awe seiya why couldn't you have a boy this is ganna be hell when she hits puberty I'm killing myself". Seiya laughed at his brother "nothing ever makes you happy dose it yaten" yaten smiles proudly "nope I got a tag at home that says asshole for life". Haruka who was feeding Noelani couldn't help but laugh at that one she sighed and looked down at the tiny girl in her arms. " So cute" seiya walked over to haruka sat down next to her and put a arm around her "that's cause the mom is beautiful" haruka smiles and looks into seiya's dark blue eyes "and the father handsome". Yaten turned around "oh please you two get a room no wait don't we'll have more little brats running around" he shivered at the thought of another one. Haruka glared daggers at yaten "don't be mean to my little girl!" yaten looked at haruka to make a snide comment then he saw the look on her and seiya's faces and opted to shut up. Seiya ran his fingers though the pale blond hair of his lover cuddling her close. "I love you haruka" seiya said. Haruka looked back at him and smiled "I love you too" she got up and put Noelani in her crib walked back over and kissed seiya.  
Meanwhile on a dark place on the other side of town "chuu what do you think we should do the light of stars grows every day and now it seems a new bright shining star has appeared". 4 dark figures stood all around each other one with long brown hair looked at the girl who first talked. "So you felt it too there is a new shining star around and it is a danger to us we must find it and stomp it out" all the girls nodded. A girl with black hair stood in the middle "for revenge and for survival" all the girls nodded the first girl who talked jumps up "I'll go first chuu I know I can find the right starseed this time!" The brown hair girl stepped froward and cracked her whip. "Don't mess up this time sailor iron mouse" iron mouse gulped "I wont" she teleported away in a telephone booth. The other four girls step out into the light and they all turn into their civilian clothing. Siren sighed and looked up at the sky "don't fail nezu..i don't wanna be deployed.."  
  
Haruka felt the presence of evil appear "no oh god no." seiya looked at his lover and saw the concern in her eyes. "What's wrong love? Are you alright?" Haruka looked at him with worried eyes "seiya I felt a shift in the balance between good and evil something is here" she looked over at Noelani "and if there is she might be forced to grow up to soon and I don't want that." Seiya hugged haruka tightly. "don't worry we'll take care of whatever it is their will be no need for her to awaken" he stroked her hair lovingly trying to calm her down "it's alright everything will be alright." he said that but by now he felt the power change too and it was strong this time vary strong.  
  
Inside yaten and taiki also feel the change of power and take a deep breath praying for the best. Taiki looked at yaten "so much time of peace it seems like that is about to end". Yaten nodded and grumbled inwardly but to tell truths normal life was getting a bit boring for him he was glad to have a challenge. "I guess it's that time again time to transform and kick some." ding-dong the door bell rang as yaten was speaking. Taiki walked over to the door opened the door to see.  
  
{*Evil insane laughter* . anyone wanna take a guess??? No really can you guess who is at the door? Cause your ganna have to wait to find out mwhahahaha!}  
  
{This story is a collective work of mine and Midnight Star I write the stories but the base ideas come from Midnight Star that is where I got the idea for the daughters name. I came up with the villeins for this fic even though Naoko owns them^_^} 


End file.
